Alice Kingdom
by bcatty
Summary: Some thing is going on in Alice Kingdom all there suplies are being destroyed. The undergroung organisation Fallen, who work directly under King Hyuuga, will work together the kingdoms police force run by Fuu Uchiha to descove what is going on. Gakuen Alice and Naruto crossover though didn't put it in crossover section. Mikan/Natsume FemNaruto/Sasuke. Craxy people included.


**Yo this is my first time doing a Naruto crossover,and I know I should place it in the crossover section...but I don't really feel like doing that :)**

**Warning: AU. There is gender-bending, Yaoi, Assassinations, Fighting, OCC personalities and very cliched love at first sight stuff. **  
**There are also some OC characters, and anyone who has read my stories i will as usual have Rena and Ken in this.**

* * *

The late evening light shrouded the room in darkness as four figures stood in a tense silence. Although you could not make out who they were or what they looked like, anyone dumb enough to interrupt then would have been overcome by the sheer power that radiated from the hidden figures. One with short hair and centered shoulders showed he was male; and the way he stood showed great importance. The other three were females with long hair, one touching the floor in a high ponytail, another reaching the waist in two pigtails either side of her head, and the last with mid-back length and slightly spiked at the sides.

The long haired girl was standing in front of the man discussing something, the spiky haired girl leaned against the bookcase on the right side of the room watching the two talk; and the last girl was standing at the back of the room opposite the window, near the door seeming to be on guard for if someone was coming

"Please Snake I don't know what to do, they somehow keep knowing the routes our shipments are taking...I believe we may have a spy or a traitor" Said the only masculine voice in the room as he seemed to plead

"King Hyuuga why did you not come to us after this happening the third time the police can only do so much"

"...I know but I had put my faith into Fuu Uchiha, but not even he was unable to find anything. He's also the one who said I should contact you quickly."

"Hmm, Fox can you go get Uchiha-san for me." Snake said to the girl at the back of the room, who nodded then slipped out of the door still covered in the shadows. The spiky haired girl crossed over to take the place where Fox had been standing, taking over being a guard.

Snake turned back to the king with a dark expression. "Now, what information do you have to tell me?"

* * *

In the dining room of the Uchiha estate sat a family of five, four men and one female. The female is in her early forties with black hair, ebony eyes, and pale skin this is Mikoto Uchiha. Her husband sat to the right of her on a round table. He is in his late forties with features similar to his wife, this is Fuu Uchiha leader of the Alice police force. There eldest son sat in between his father and younger brother, he also had features know of the Uchiha kinsman, but he had two lines either side of his nose going in a diagonal line this is Itachi Uchiha his fathers next in line to take over the police force. The next person, sat in between Itachi and the youngest of the brothers, is Sai Uchiha with paler skin than any of the Uchiha's and a fake smile spread across of his face. Last is the youngest of the brothers sat in between Sai and Mikoto. This is Sasuke Uchiha who had a blank expression on his face.

All the boys were listening to their mother and father talk about what needed to be done only to disturbed by the doorbell ringing, they sat in silence while waiting for the help to answer so they could find out who is at the door.

"Sir a woman is at the door, she said she has a message from the king."

"Let her in Mark" Fuu Uchiha said in a deep voice.

"Yes sir"

"What would the king want dear?"

"Properly to do with the hijacks to the supplies Mikoto."

"Oh"

All the people at the table where hoping it's because of that and that it's good news as they didn't like to see Fuu working so much that he is not looking after himself.

"Uchiha-san is in here, miss..."

"Thank you." A voice floated through the door sounding like windchimes. Completely ignoring the butler's attempt to get her name.

A young girl probably about 18 which was almost Sasukes age walked through the door. She was about 5'5 with sunkissed skin and bright blue eyes the colour of the sky meeting the sea, she had three whiskers like scars on either side of her cheeks. She had bright blond hair tied in two ponytails either side of her head, and a figure that any of the girls around here would die for. She wore black pants that ended just below her knees and ankle high heeled black boots that had a orange stripe on the outside of the boot, an orange top with a black heart in the middle it was short sleeved. And she wore a sword attached to a chain belt around her middle.

"Uchiha-san, His Majesty requests your presence in his study."

"Now?"

"Yes sir, Snake-sama is also there."

They all froze as the girl mentioned the name of the leader of the underground organisation Fallen, which is under the direct control of His Majestys.

"S-snake...I see I will come now, thank you for coming to tell me um Mrs...?"

"I am called Fox, Uchiha-san."

They all froze again at hearing that this young girl is one of the top three members of Fallen (under Snake and Wolf). Fuu was slightly shocked while Mikoto was worried that something bad was happening. Itachi was interested in this new development and Sai just continued with his fake smile. Sasuke had a weird look in his eyes while staring at Fox, only Mikoto and Itachi saw this and were curious to see if their youngest member was finally showing an interest in someone..at least they hoped it was in a good way.

"Then let us go Fox-san. I don't know what time I will be back dear so don't wait up."

"Hai Hunny"

* * *

Normal POV  
At the Kings Office

Fuu Uchiha walked into the office followed by Fox. He walks in to see the King sitting behind his desk. He has short cut black hair, and wrinkles formed by the kingdoms troubles. His bright red eyes create a contrast on his pale skin, his lip was pulled in a straight line and his back was straight showing how important this was. He wore a typical black suit with a white top underneath and a crimson tie highlighting his eyes perfectly, he had a simply gold crown sitting on his head with a red crystal sitting on the top of it.

To the left of him standing right next to to the door was a spiky purple haired girl also around the age of 18, with a slight tan to her skin she had white eyes with no pupils. She was wearing a light purple top with the words "I Like You I'll Kill You Last!" written on the front. She wore black shorts with a white belt,and on the buckle where the letters PR, and black and white striped pippy-long stockings to just above her small grey and white ankle high heel boots. She also had a dark green snake tattoo going up her left arm with the snakes tail on the back of her hand, and she had a pink sakura petal stretching over her right shoulder with blood falling of it.

There was also a girl sitting on the chair so her could only see her hair which was brown.

"You called for me your majesty?"

"Ah yes Uchiha I would like you to meet Snake she has asked for your help since she is going to help catch the person telling our shipping routes."

"It is nice to meet you Uchiha-san" A girl around 18 years old stood up she had light brown hair, tied up in a ponytail, reaching down to her ankles. She also wore black skinny jeans with a purple belt, and the letter M carved into the buckle, she had on brown cowboy boots with a small heel. And wore a blue v-neck elbow length jacket with red decorating the zip, with a black top underneath. On her left arm there was a fishnet fingerless glove, while on her right there was three bracelets.

"Ah yes it is a pleasure to meet you Snake-san."

"You have already meet Fox, but I would like to meet Wolf." The purple haired girl raised her arm in a lazy sort of wave. "But that is not why I have asked you to come here I was told you asked for my help but even I can only do so much..."

"Ah then how are we.."

"Please Uchiha-san I have a plan but I will need your cooperation in this?"

"If there is a way to help of course."

"Good, I am under the impression that for the traitor to give out the shipping routes he will have to have access to the routes. And I hate to say this but I believe it is a member of the police a high up person."

"..That makes sense they would have access to the routes and it won't seem weird."

"Yes that is why I was thinking to have us three go undercover in the force as new members."

"How would that work?"

"Yes Snake how would that work Uchiha would be able to do it if it's in the police."

"Not exactly. What it would be is that newer members are told not to ask questions and do what the one higher up do. Therefore whoever the traitor is would get the newer members to do the work for him and they won't be asking questions."

"Ah yes I see , then why do you need my help you could easily pass the course?"

"Yes, but you still do the training course don't you?"

"The one where a new member is placed with an officer so it's a one on one training?"

"Yes. If you could place us with a member semi-high or quite high so we get to the right people."

"Yes though for that to happen the ones you're near my be suspicious with new members being so close to higher ups."

"Hmm..that's true."

"Snake can I suggest something?" Fox's voice cut in from across the room where she has currently replaced Wolf learning against the wall.

"You have an idea?"

"Well the Uchiha family now know me so maybe instead of with high ups we could go with one of his sons and his friends as everyone once to get close to them to get close to Uchiha-san"

"Hmm that is true."

"And I'm sure that by informing some of his friends who we are they could help, especially since one is the Prince and it's about time that he knows who we are since his 19th birthday is when the heir gets part control over the fallen with the king so he can learn how we work."

"Well that's true. What do you think about it Your Majesty?" Snake looked at the King while Uchiha looked shocked as he did not know that the heir takes control on their 19th birthday.

"Yes Fox does have a point about that...hmm very well I trust that your son's will keep quite Uchiha"

"Yes I'm sure they will they are loyal to the throne after all."

"Good I also hope that you will see to which friends of his know, so make sure that you trust them and then give me the names so I can do a quick a check before we let them know. Now if you'll excuse us Your Majesty, Uchiha-san, we will be going." Snake said without waiting for confirmation from either of them walked pass Fox saying something in her ear then continued out the door and was swallowed by the shadow's seeming to control them and bend them at her will. She was then followed by Wolf who seemed to move with the shadows. Only Fox remained and didn't seem to be leaving.

"Fox-san?" Uchiha inquired while the King looked curious as well.

"Snake-san asked me to go with you back, it's not that she doesn't believe you can look after yourself but we really don't know what the traitor wants or is about."

"I see that is a good idea, now I don't know about you guys but I wish to go to bed it is half ten and i'm sure our wives are worried about us, good night Uchi-no Fuu."

"Good night your-...good night Ioran"

* * *

It took a little less than fifteen minutes to get back to the Uchiha compound, the lights to the front room where still on signaling someone still being awake.

"You know Fox-san I'm amazed that all three of the top members of Fallen are young women"

"Is there a problem with that Uchiha-san?"

"Oh no no! I didn't mean it like that, it's just you seem to be around the same age as my youngest boy Sasuke so I'm amazed by all of your achievements is all"

"Ah then thank you."

"Father your back from seeing the King." A deep baronaite voice called out, both Uchiha and Fox turned around to see Sasuke standing there looking at them curiously. "Is everything okay over there or has something come up with the hijacks going on? And who are you talking to?"

"No son it's fine and I'm talking to Fox-san"

"Eh?" The young man looked over to the shadows, trying to find his father's walking partner, and after a few moments of searching, he just about caught a glimpse of the woman hidden in the shadows. The small glimpse of that blonde hair and blue eyes was enough to make the boy blush. "Oh, of course. My apologies, Fox-san."

"It's not a problem Uchiha-san, your father and I were just talking about you among other things" The woman smirked darkly. She had seen him trying to catch a glimpse of her and thought it would be fun to tease him. Shifting her weight slightly, she moved herself farther into the shadows, leaving on the smallest traces of light highlighting only the smallest amount of herself.

Sasuke stared at what little he could see of the woman as the slight blush on his face grew slightly, only just becoming noticeable to his father, "You were talking about me?" he asked, trying to make it sound as emotionless as possible, and failing miserably. "What about me?"

Fox's smirk only grew as she was trying to find something entertaining to do for the first time this night. "Oh yes, nothing of true interests but I'm sure you loverly fan club would have a field day out of" The elder of the Uchiha's caught on to what the woman was doing and decided to take a step back to enjoy watching his son in this new light.

Sasuke spluttered, tripping over his own tongue to try and wipe the idea of what his fan club thought about (And often wrote to him about) him from his own mind. Some of their ideas were just damn creepy. "Please don't say that!" Sasuke almost begged as his face turned the colour of a ripe tomato, "I do not need that mental image... Not again!"

"Oh my you naughty boy all I said was they would have a field day. So what sort of mental image where you having hmm."

The black haired man groaned, "Not one like that. It's making me sick just thinking of getting involved with one of those girls, I can tell you. Honestly, sometimes I think what they come up with is right out of some erotic novel."

"So your gay? Since you don't want to be involved with girls?" Fox tilted her head to the side. While Uchiha-san tryed to keep his face straight and listened closely for his son's answer.

Sasuke had never wanted to smash his head into the wall more than he did now, "I AM NOT GAY!" he hissed, "I'm just scared about what those girls will do one day when looking isn't enough! Honestly, why do you think I joined the police force?! To get the hell away from them."

"Ah I see then you can file sexuall hassresment over them and twist it to your favour."

"Duh! Honestly, do you realise how many times I've opened my work locker, or even my bedroom door and find some strange note or gift or other with a graphically described play-by-play of some crazy chick's fantasies? It happens a hell of allot more than should be even legal!"

"...How do they even get into your house when your suppose to have some wicked security system?"

"How the hell should I know?!" Sasuke screamed, true horror playing across his face,"All I do know however, is never get between someone, ANYONE, and their obsession or you will be caught in the crossfire!. I once tried to do that with Sai and his chocolate, I nearly lost my arm!"

"Sweet I am so gonna do that when I'm bored next time. Anyhow as nice as this has been it's getting late so I should be going I will come round tomorrow afternoon Uchiha-san to discuss what Snake-san talked about, I hope you'll have a list by then. Goodnight."

Sasuke blinked as he watched Fox turn and leave before glancing at his father, "What the hell just happened?!"

Fuu just burst out laughing, a rare thing for him, "Son I believe you just got played by Fox-san as she was bored."

"Huh? Played what do you mean?" Sasuke asked as he watched his father walk towards him and the open door.

"I mean when she told you at the beginning about us talking about you was not exactly true, the only time I mentioned your name was when I said she seems to be the same age as you. Nothing that can be used by your fangirls." Fuu finished as he walked through the door leaving his flustered son staring at the spot where Fox was standing.

'Damn, now she's gonna think it's easy to trick me.' Sasuke thought while trying to calm his blush down. 'When it's not, I'm not gonna let some girl pop out of nowhere and start getting to me...she is cute though especially when she tilted her head to the side...Wait a minute...did she just do all that in front of my dad...shit, no one's been able to get me talking so much, if he tells mum or even Itachi then they're going to start thinking up strange things.'

"Ugh, I might aswell go to bed and sleep this off."

* * *

**Please Review I would love to know what you guys think :)**


End file.
